Such a suction muffler is, for example, known from DE 195 22 383 A1. The gas supply channel is guided between two walls, which do not completely fill a clearance between two inner housing walls. Accordingly, the gas supply channel is connected with the muffling chamber over practically its whole length.
DE 199 23 734 C2 shows another suction muffler for a hermetically enclosed compressor, in which the muffling chamber is divided into two subchambers. The transition from one subchamber to the other subchamber takes place via a pipe. This pipe extends in the extension of an outlet opening of an inlet nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,104 shows an upright, cylinder-shaped suction muffler having a funnel shaped inlet nozzle, with which the suction gas can be sucked from the inside of a case enclosing the refrigerant compressor. An inlet line is guided through the wall of the case in such a manner that it faces the funnel shaped inlet nozzle.
In hermetic refrigerant compressors, the parts, which move in relation to each other, are usually lubricated by means of oil. In the actual compression stage, in which a piston reciprocates in a cylinder, the oil usually has the additional function of providing an improved sealing of the inner cylinder chamber. Thus, it cannot be avoided that the refrigerant gas gets in touch with the oil and, at least partly, carries along oil. However, it is endeavoured to avoid that the amount of oil, which is carried along by the refrigerant gas flow, gets too large. Firstly, this oil is then missing for the lubrication of the compressor. Secondly, oil settling on heat exchanger surfaces hinders the heat transfer at these places.